The Secret Daughter
by Misha
Summary: Seven years ago, Robin Scorpio made the hardest decision of her life and now the past has come back to haunt her...
1. Part One

The Secret Daughter  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to people with a lot more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is set after Liz's pregnancy, but before the explosion at the Metro Court. Robin and Patrick haven't tried moving in together yet, but they are together. I'm not really watching GH anymore, so a lot of details might be off, but that's okay, after all this is fanfic. This idea just came to me suddenly and I couldn't get it out of my mind. It might seem a little out of character, but... As I said, I couldn't resist. It's a Jason/Robin fanfic, because they are my first love. Well, that's all for now, I hope you enjoy!

Pairings- Jason/Robin, some Robin/Patrick and Jason/Sam.

Summery- Seven years ago, Robin Scorpio made the hardest decision of her life and now the past has come back to haunt her...

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Part One

Robin let herself into the apartment she shared with Kelly and Lainey. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Robin said with a sigh, answering it.

"Robin, it's Angelique." An accented voice said from the other end, sounding distressed.

Robin frowned, Angelique was a friend and co-worker of hers from Paris. Why was she calling now? It must be the middle of the night over there...

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Robin, there was an accident... Pierre and Yvette are dead." Angelique told her.

Robin let the news sink in. Yvette was Angelique's sister and she had been one of Robin's best friends in Paris, though she hadn't had many friends at all. More than that...

"Ani?" She asked instantly, suddenly terrified.

"She's fine." Angelique assured her. "Distressed, of course, but she wasn't in the car. Still, Robin, you have to know what this means..."

Yes, she knew it all to well. Seven years before she had made a decision and she'd had to live with it every day of those years, but now... Now there were all sorts of decisions to be paid.

"Angelique..." Robin began.

"No." The French woman told her, cutting her off. "There's nothing to discuss here. It's what you have to do. For that little girl. It's what Pierre and Yvette would want and we all know it."

"Yes." Robin agreed, thinking of the beautiful little girl she hadn't seen in six months...

Still, the timing was horrible. Her parents were back in town and her mother was up to something. There was Patrick and their thing and the possibility of his having HIV and she knew after the talks they'd had, he'd consider her news a betrayal...

Most of all there was Jason. How would he take the news after all this time? Would he see it as one more betrayal? Of course he would. Plus, she had heard that Liz Webber was pregnant and he was the father and that he and Sam were trying to find their way back together.

It was a very complicated situation, but Angelique was right. She didn't have a choice.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Good." Angelique told her. "Call me with your flight details and I'll meet you at the airport."

Robin agreed and then hung up the phone. She sighed, tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, she just knew it. But before that, she had to go have what might be the toughest conversation of her entire life...

* * *

Jason was surprised to see Robin standing at his door, a serious expression on her face.

"Hey." He greeted. "What's wrong?"

After all these years, he could still read her face and he knew something was major on his mind. Something more than Patrick Drake.

Robin just continued to look at with that serious expression. "Jason, please don't hate me, just understand that I did what I had to..."

"Robin?" Jason asked, wondering in the Hell she was getting at.

Robin handed him a picture. Jason took it and felt his entire world crashing around him. The picture was of a little girl, about six or seven, how as the perfect blend of him and Robin.

"How?" He asked, unable to even comprehend what it had to mean.

"Her name is Anna Lila Duquette." Robin told him. "Her parents called her Ani and she was born on July 4th 1999."

"Is she..." Jason asked, not even wanting to put it into words. But she had to be... Just looking at her and the name...

"Yes. She's our daughter." Robin told him quietly.

Jason couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. Had had one for seven years without a clue. "How could you?" He asked.

"Please let me explain." Robin begged him.

Jason just stared at her.

"I found out I was pregnant after I returned to Paris." Robin told him quietly. "I tried to contact you, but you wouldn't answer my calls."

Jason remembered that. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Robin after her betrayal, but still...

"I was lost and alone." Robin told him. "Terrified. I started thinking about the situation. What kind of life was it for a child to be born to a mobster and a woman with HIV? Especially where the father hated the mother?"

"I never hated you." Jason said quietly.

"I know that now." Robin told him. "But... I wanted more for the baby and there was Yvette. I met her through school and we clicked. SHe and her husband, Pierre, weren't able to have children, but wanted one desperately... It seemed a perfect match. Especially since they were kind enough to let me name their daughter, our daughter, and be a part of her life."

"Which is more than you allowed me." Jason pointed out, still unable to process it all.

"How would you have reacted then, if I told you I was having your baby?" Robin asked him. "Would it have been happy news?"

Jason didn't know how to answer. He honestly wasn't sure. He had been so angry at Robin, so devastated at losing Michael, would another baby have been good news?

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked finally.

Robin looked at him. "Because Yvette and Pierre were killed last night in a car accident. Their will leaves Ani to me." She told him quietly. "Jason, our daughter needs us and I'm going to go to her and bring her back with me. Whatever you do, is up to you."

* * *


	2. Part Two

The Secret Daughter  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Two

After Robin left, Jason stood in his apartment, still trying to process it all. He had a child. Not the possibility of one, like with Liz, but an actual living, breathing child that needed him.

He had told Robin that he was going to Paris with her in the morning and she had agreed. Jason was still furious with her for keeping it a secret for so long, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that little girl. His daughter.

"Jason?"

Jason turned in surprise, he hadn't even heard the door open, and saw Sam standing there.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I have a daughter." He stated, not sure how else to say it.

He saw her pale. "Elizabeth's baby?" She asked in confusion.

"No." Jason told her. "Robin gave birth to my child seven years ago. She just told me tonight."

"Oh, my God!" Sam exclaimed. "Why now? Why would she tell you now?"

Jason looked at her, surprised that was her reaction, not anger that Robin had kept it from all these years, but that she told him at all. "Ani, that's her name, her adoptive parents were killed. She's coming to live with Robin." Jason explained. "She's coming to Port Charles."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked him quietly.

Jason stared at her. "What do you mean? This is my _daughter_, Sam, I'm going to be a part of her life."

"Why?" Sam asked. "She's seven years old, Jason, she doesn't know you, you're nothing to her. Besides, isn't your life complicated enough?"

"Sam!" Jason exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "She's my daughter, she's not a complication."

Jason could still barely comprehend the miracle. He had a child, a beautiful little girl. He hated the fact that he had missed out on so much of her life and he wasn't going to miss another moment. Jason didn't get why Sam didn't see that.

Sam laughed bitterly. "Of course not. This is perfect. I, the woman you're supposed to love, can't have your children, but you can knock up Liz and have a child with Robin."

"Sam, Liz... It was an accident." Jason told her. "As for Robin, I didn't know, but it happened long before you were in the picture."

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" Sam demanded. "I _love _you, Jason, but it seems that I keep losing."

"Sam..." Jason started, then sighed. "I can't do this tonight. I have to pack."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Robin and I are going to Paris to pick up Ani tomorrow." Jason said quietly.

Sam made a face and then looked at him beseechingly. "Don't go."

"What?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Don't go." She repeated. "Jason, please for me, it's hard enough with Liz, I couldn't take seeing your child with Robin... She doesn't know you, so just keep it that way, please, for me?"

"No." Jason stated flatly. "I love you, Sam, but she's my daughter. I might not have known about her before, but now I do and I'm going to damn well make sure I'm a part of her life."

"If that's what you want." Sam said. "Then I'm not."

With that, she turned and walked out, leaving Jason staring after her. He couldn't believe her, trying to make him choose between her and his child, what had happened to the woman he had fallen in love with?

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Patrick said, greeting Robin when she showed up at his door.

"We need to talk." She told him, much the same way she had told Jason.

She was actually surprised by how well it had gone with Jason. He was furious with her, naturally, but he seemed willing to put his anger aside to do what was best for Ani and he seemed honestly happy about having a child, though she knew it was a definite surprise.

Still, Robin was pleased with his reaction, since it meant that she wouldn't be taking care of Ani all by herself--not that she couldn't, but she thought it was best for the little girl to have both her parents. Plus, she had always thought Jason would be a great dad.

"What's up?" He asked. Robin silently handed him the picture. It took him only a second to look up at her. "Why does this little girl look like a cross between you and Jason Morgan?" He demanded.

"Because she's ours." Robin stated quietly. "Seven years ago, I gave birth to Jason's child, a girl named Anna Lila, in Paris and she was then adopted by friends of mine. Until tonight, Jason had no idea."

"You have a _child_?" Patrick asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Robin said quietly. "Or I did. I gave her away seven years ago, but now... Her adoptive parents were killed."

"What does this mean?" Patrick demanded.

"It means that my daughter is coming home." Robin told him softly. "Jason and I are flying to Paris to go get her."

"Jason and you?" Patrick repeated, not sounding thrilled. "So he's just jumping on board this instant fatherhood thing?"

"Why not?" Robin asked softly. "He _is_ her father and besides, you know, not all men run kicking and screaming from commitment."

"So does this mean the three of you are going to be the perfect little family?" Patrick asked sarcastically, ignoring her dig.

"No." Robin said softly. "It just means that Jason and I are going to do what's best for our daughter. As friends."

"Where do I fit into this?" Patrick asked her. "I'm not father material, Robin."

"I'm not asking you to be." Robin said quietly. She had understood immediately that claiming Ani would mean giving up Patrick, because she knew him well enough to know that he'd run the opposite direction. Besides, it was just as well, she could handle his no-strings attitude, but that wasn't fair to a vulnerable girl who was going to need all the stability she could get. Thankfully, she'd have Jason for that.

"I just thought you need to know." She said quietly, turning to go before he could say anything else.

Did it hurt to walk away from Patrick? Yes. But not as much as she'd thought it would... She didn't need him to fill a void in her life, not any longer. Because she was about to be what she had never let herself hope for: She was going to get the chance to be a mom.

* * *


	3. Part Three

The Secret Daughter  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and A.N in Part One.  
_  
Part Three

"Liz, I'm going out of town for a few days." Jason informed the petite brunette the next day.

He figured she should know, just in case she needed to get a hold of him for any reason. She had turned down his offer to marry her and the two of them weren't romantically involved, but they were committed to raising their child together and that meant she had a right to know what was going on with his life.

She looked worried. "Is it business? Is something going down?" She asked, then winced. "Sorry, I know you can't answer that."

"It's okay." Jason assured her. "It's not business. It's personal. I need you to keep this quiet until I get back, but I'm going to Paris."

"For any reason in particular?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes." Jason told her. "I'm going to go meet my daughter and bring her home." 

Elizabeth stared at him. "Your..." She trailed off, then blinked. "Robin?"

"Yes." Jason confirmed. "As I said, I need you to keep it a secret until we get back, but I thought you should know. After all, Ani is our child's big sister."

"How?" Elizabeth asked. 

Jason filled her in on the bare facts. "So now Robin and I are going to go bring her home."

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth said genuinely. "Ani's a lucky little girl to have you and Robin for parents."

Jason smiled at her words, hoping she was right. Oh, he had no doubt that Ani was lucky to have Robin as a mother. Despite his anger at her for the choice she had made and for keeping the secret from him for so long, he had no doubts that she was going to be a fantastic mother.

Robin was still one of the sweetest, most compassionate people he had ever met and she had always been fantastic with children. No, she was a natural mother.

It was himself he was worried about, more about bringing a child into the world he lived into, and yet here he was about to bring _two _of them into his dangerous life. He only prayed that he'd be able to keep them safe.

"If you need me, you have my cellphone number." Jason told Elizabeth. "I'll keep it on all the time."

"I'm sure the baby and I will be fine." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You'll only be gone for a few days, after all."

"All the same, I'm going to have a guard watch out for you." Jason told her, knowing she'd hate that.

But to his surprise, she didn't protest. "Okay." She agreed. "If you think it's necessary."

"I do." Jason said, then stood to go. "I should be going now, I still need to pick up Robin. I'll be back as soon as I can and as I said, if there's anything you need..."

"Jason, I'll be fine." Elizabeth told him again. "Right now, what you need to concentrate on is the fact that in a few hours you're going to meet your daughter."

* * *


	4. Part Four

The Secret Daughter  
By Misha

Part Four  
  
Robin had to admit that she was a nervous wreck by the time Jason came to pick her up.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his voice cool enough to let her know that he was still angry with her. Not that she blamed him.

Yes. She answered him. I'm all ready.

He nodded and they walked down to the car in silence. Jason, I'm sorry. She said again once they were in the car.

Jason just nodded. Does anyone know? He asked her.

I told Patrick. Robin told him. Other than that, the only people who know are Brenda and my mother, because both of them came to see me in Paris. Brenda... She arrived on a day when I was looking after Ani and well, there was no denying it. One look and you know whose child she is.

The little girl captured the best of them both, there was no doubt about that.

She wanted me to tell you. Robin said quietly. She thought you deserved to know, that you'd be a great father.

Jason was silent for a long moment. You disagreed? He asked coldly.

No. Robin told her. I knew you'd be a great father, I just wasn't sure whether we'd be great _parents_. Together. There was just too much going on.

Jason nodded. He didn't agree, but it was too late to argue.

Well, now we're going to have to be. Jason pointed out quietly.

Robin nodded. I know.

Jason saw the happiness on her face and a bit of his anger melted when he realized how hard the decision had been for Robin. He still didn't agree with what she had done, but a part of him understood the sacrifice she had made to do what was best for their daughter.

Does Ani know you're her mother? Jason asked after a moment.

Robin nodded. Sort of. She knows that I gave birth to her and gave her to her Mama and Papa, but I'm not sure how much she really understands. After all she'd seven years old.

This is going to be rough on her. Jason said quietly.

Robin nodded. Yeah. That's why I'm anxious to get there. She's going to need me. She's going to need us both.

* * *

  
Jason followed Robin off the plane when it landed in Paris. It'd been a quiet flight, both of them having lots on their mind.

Though, they had conversed some, mostly trying to come up with a plan for getting Ani adjusted in Port Charles. They'd decided that since Robin's place wasn't conductive for a small child and Jason had lots of room, that she'd move in with him, at least temporary.

She'd seemed reluctant, but had agreed when he'd also pointed out that there was the safety aspect. Jason was sure it'd be awkward, but it'd be worth to get to have his daughter in his home.

Robin! Jason turned in the sound of the voice and saw a pretty blonde woman waving at them.

Robin ran to her and they clung to each other. Jason assumed this was her friend, the sister of Ani's adoptive mother.

Where's Ani? Robin asked in French.

At home, with my parents. The other woman answered in the same language as they grabbed Robin and Jason's luggage.

There was mundane conversation until they reached the car and were on the road, then the french woman addressed Robin, sounding concerned. Robin, Mama and Papa, they... They aren't happy with the will. They may cause problems.

Can they do that? Jason asked, also in French.

The other woman gave him a strange look, as if only just now realizing he was there. Robin, who is your friend?

Angelique, this is Jason Morgan, Ani's father. Robin said smoothly, switching to English. J

ason assumed it was for his sake, but it wasn't needed, his French was fine.

Angelique nodded. Ah... The what, is the word, hit man? She asked disdainfully, also in English.

Robin shot her a look and Angelique sighed. To answer your question, it is unlikely. My sister and brother-in-law were very thorough. They're intent is very clear. She paused and looked at Robin. However, I think, they intend to point out that an unmarried woman with HIV isn't a good role model and... My father has a lot of powerful friends, there is a chance he could find a judge who'd agree.

Jason saw the look on Robin's face and felt a similar pang. He'd just learnt that he had a daughter, he couldn't lose her without ever meeting her.

So, without really thinking he spoke the first thing that came to mind, then Robin and I will get married.

* * *


End file.
